C'єѕт вιєитôт ℓα fιи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Después de todo, la mala suerte de uno seguiría volviéndose buena para el otro... mientras se tratase de ellos dos."::...::Félix/Bridgette::..


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug** no **me pertenece, la asombrosa portada tampoco uwu & la canción de referencia es de Mozart L'Opéra Rock y... _eso_ (8); sin fines de lucro, como siempre~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Re-visto el viejo PV de lo que podría haber sido... debía hacer algo por este par casi extinto u.o7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Más que es un Félix/Bridgette —en lugar de Adrien/Marinette— y el hecho de que sea más OoC que IC, no tengo mucho para decir (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **C'est bientôt la fin**.

* * *

 _«Je veux saisir tous les mystères…  
_ _Et m'affranchir de l'éphémère_ _._ _»_

* * *

 **E** staba más que consciente de sus habilidades y de la reputación por la que era conocido por casi todos, pero seguía sin entender cómo y cuándo aquella _niña_ empezó a creer que encapricharse con él era una buena idea; no era amor —porque tal cosa no podía existir a primera vista— y Félix Agreste tampoco era la persona más romántica del mundo… _o con el tacto suficiente para no romperle el corazón a aquella chica_ , respondiéndole una y otra vez que no tenía el menor interés en involucrarse con alguien tan torpe como obstinadamente terca.

Sin embargo, sería demasiado inmaduro buscar justificarle o negarle a Plagg —y/o a sí mismo— que Bridgette Dupain-Cheng le generaba algo de inquietud… siempre y cuando se dedicase a prestarle algo de atención _cuando ella no lo supiese_ , lo que era relativamente difícil de lograr: él se abstraía con frecuencia con la ayuda de algún libro mientras ella (fuese por lo que fuere) parecía saber dónde encontrarlo o notar si sólo la estaba mirando _por casualidad_ en las pocas clases que compartían.

Suspiró pesadamente, queriendo sumergirse en las líneas que tenía enfrente, pero habían pasado demasiados minutos y todavía no conseguía concentrarse. La torpe sonrisa de Bridgette seguía invadiendo su mente al grado de ser más fastidiosa de lo que acostumbraba lidiar, y su ceño —más fruncido de lo normal— dejaba ver su amigable estado de ánimo.

Culpaba y seguiría culpando la libertad que su alter ego le dejaba probar cada vez que la ciudad tenía problemas; se suponía que tenía claro que Chat Noir sería todo lo que Félix Agreste no se podía dar el lujo de ser, no que éste último empezase a distraerse con cualquier chica que, por más vago que fuese, le recordase a Ladybug, _su primer gran desastre_.

Cuando fue advertido sobre la típica mala suerte de un gato negro que empezaría a tener, lo menos que imaginó fue que parte de eso aparecería manifestado de esa forma: viéndose cautivado por alguien que, tal vez, nunca conocería… y no sólo por basarse en los múltiples desaires con los que la heroína enmascarada rechazaba sus cursis confesiones o intentos de coqueteos anexados a melosos apodos.

— ¿Félix?

Quizá, también esa lección recibida —y aprendida, al parecer— es que no había actuado tan frívolo en la última confesión de Bridgette después de interceptarlo cuando terminó su clase de esgrima. _Y bah…_ No había sido un «sí, ¡vamos a donde quieras!» pero tampoco un «no, ríndete de una vez»; sólo había contestado que estaría ocupado en la tarde y que, si necesitaba algo, podría ayudarle si se encontraban en la biblioteca, y se estaba arrepintiendo con sólo oír su voz llamarle nuevamente.

—Adelante —se limitó a avisar sin mucha emoción en su voz, pasando la página mientras fingía que entendía el texto victoriano para cuando la de coletas se sentó delicadamente a su lado, evitando hacer ruido alguno por no molestarle de más con su aparente estudio.

Obviamente, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, _demasiadas en muy poco tiempo_ , aunque en ese instante prefiriese estar encogida en su asiento y observarle en silencio, esperando que, de un momento a otro, Félix diese alguna pista sobre su mínimo —pero destacable— cambio de actitud al tratarle… mas nada pasó. Bridgette mantuvo su postura y el rubio siguió ignorando los grandes ojos celestes que le miraban con la misma curiosidad que delataba la única mecha rebelde entre su cabello azulado y lacio cabello.

—Esto… Yo…

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sólo me preguntaba por qué me invitaste aquí luego de todo este tiempo —confesó con genuina inocencia, para total asombro de Félix, que creyó que no se atrevería a decir nada antes de unos quince minutos de silencio. Reaccionando de pronto, comenzó a negar de modo frenético con las manos, apenada—. N-No es que no me guste o algo por el estilo…

—Pero ésta es mi idea de "pasar tiempo juntos" —interrumpió, serio y tan arrogante como solía actuar—, ¿y no eran para eso todas tus invitaciones?

Viéndose atrapada, un fugaz sonrojo cruzó por el rostro de Bridgette al mismo tiempo que se sobresaltó, ignorando cómo una de las luces cercanas explotaba sin razón aparente por bajar la vista para jugar con sus dedos.

— _¿Sí?_

—Además, tus notas en Álgebra son terribles —soltó cruelmente sincero a pesar del tono burlón que, por poco, escapó de sus labios, rompiendo la dulce burbuja en la que había estado la chica segundos atrás.

—No son tan malas —quiso defenderse entre murmullos, inflando sus mejillas mientras su mecha caía, deprimida… hasta que sintió las leves palmadas en la cabeza que, antes de animarla, la llegaron a confundir.

—Son pésimas —dijo una vez más, sin cambiar de expresión cuando los brillantes orbes de Bridgette se conectaron directamente con los verdosos de él— y por eso no tengo más opción que esforzarme contigo.

— ¿Eh?

A pesar de los parpadeos iniciales de ella, el Agreste no respondió. Sin prestarle mayor importancia al cómo su nueva acompañante prestaba una ligera —pero particular— atención en el anillo negro que poseía tras dejarlo ver por extender los brazos delante de su lugar, dejó caer una pila de libros a un lado de donde ella había dejado su libreta violeta.

Aún contando con sus nueve vidas como Chat Noir, sabía que no viviría para siempre —independientemente de su buena o mala suerte— por lo que, si el final podía estar cerca, _¿qué tanto le costaría tratar de hacer algo por alguien cuando no llevase un antifaz puesto?_ Además, las luces seguían quemándose una a una, siguiendo el patrón que Plagg empezó a marcar traviesamente, por lo que era fácil adivinar que cualquier buena acción no podría durar demasiado.

—Tendrás que acercarte más si quieres que sigamos adelante.

De no haber terminado completamente a oscuras, probablemente Félix no habría maldecido entre dientes el no haber elegido mejor su inteligente selección de palabras finales.

Al igual que distinguía a su kwami reírse por creer que había logrado avergonzarle, también podía sentir como Bridgette buscaba su mano por sobre la mesa para entrelazarla con la propia… antes de cambiar de objetivo y decidir abrazarle por el cuello con plena confianza, casi al punto de tirarlo de la silla por culpa del repentino entusiasmo extra que obligó al chico a aferrarse a su espalda por cuestión de equilibrio —quiso creer Félix—, porque ni su leve sonrojo ni la amplia sonrisa de su compañera eran visibles bajo esas circunstancias.

Después de todo, la mala suerte de uno seguiría volviéndose buena para el otro... mientras se tratase de ellos dos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sí, sé que está horrible, confuso e indefendible... pero quería dejar mal a Félix porque Bridgette merecía poder salirse con la suya :'D (?), _y no también porque adoro molestar así a ese tipo de tsunderes~._**

 **Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado/entretenido este corto OneShot** **— _que, una vez más, iba a ser una viñeta nocturna 7v7u_ — porque, aunque mi teclado me odie, me terminó divirtiendo escribirlo~ y, para bien o para mal, tengo algunos planes para más adelante (?).**

 **Anyways~; sin nada más para decir (además de que corregiré los errores _eventualmente_ )... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Sammie-Darling, ¿te imaginabas que terminaría usando ésta canción con éste par 7v7?_**


End file.
